


The Torn Away Comicbook's Pages

by aviva_aviva



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-08-18 09:42:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8157683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aviva_aviva/pseuds/aviva_aviva
Summary: This is the place for me to put my unfinished writing placed in the MCU universe. It is for archive purpose.





	

Tony came home and looked around. When he realized that nobody is around, he sagged and almost lay on the chair. It was hard to keep the mask up from time to time. He did not even want to look up.

“Are you alright, sir?” JARVIS asked as Dummy came close to him, hovering over him.

“Am I?” Tony asked them back, turning around to look up. “I don’t know anymore.”

They all sat there is silence, as he was thinking about the Avengers and their battle against Loki.

JARVIS waited patiently along with any other AI that Tony had in their house. There was a reason why they were the best AI in existence, and it had nothing to do with technology. And everything to do with Tony being only half Midgardian. And having magic, where only outlet had been technology in order to control it.

“I felt it.” was suddenly said in the air, with only his AI to listen to him.

“Felt what, sir?” was JARVIS’s inquiry when Tony did not complete his sentence.

“Loki, his magical energy…” He paused for a second.“It was the same as mine. Mine vibrated along with him. It was like it finally find the thing that completed it.”

“You mean like a parent and a child?” JARVIS wanted to clarify.

Tony turned around in a chair and looked at his station. “Parent-child bond. That can work. That can really work.”

“You thought something else, sir? It seems like that idea was not in your head.”

“Well, I was thinking more in a way of romantic soul mate. Which is not true in any way. I have Pepper. I don’t plan to cheat on her with a megalomaniac from space.”

“You are rambling sir.” JARVIS stopped him, but there was a joke in his voice.

Tony stopped like somebody slapped him. He looked at a lot older and resigned. “I knew Pepper is too good for me.”

“If you managed to survive, you will probably outlive her. You can always pursue that after she passes away. If you are going to still be interested in him in a half of century.”

“I mean, he went to Asgard as a criminal. He will probably not return to earth for at least a human lifetime. There is no point to get worried about it.” Tony stood up and walked out of his room. He ran until he came to the viewing hall. He looked over the floor.

“If you are looking for his blood, I think that was some on the wall on your left.”

“Was?” Tony asked amused as he still walked to the wall.

“I need an excuse in case you will not find any.” at these JARVIS’ words Tony laughed.

“When did I ever hold it against you?”

“In joking? 489 times sir. But I know you never meant it.”

Tony collected some blood and put it in the hole next yo him. “Analyze it and compare it with my blood. Maybe we really are related.”

“Already on it sir.” was the JARIVS’ reply.


End file.
